Kuro
Kuro (クロ), or Sloth (怠惰'', Taida''), is the Devil of Sloth. He is the oldest of the seven Devils. Personality Being the Devil of Sloth, Kuro spends his time sleeping, lazing around or playing video games. He feels no shame in running away to avoid any trouble and refuses to make decisions, since he doesn't want anything to be his fault, and doesn't want to disappoint anyone. Despite his lazy and at times comical nature (comical due to his laziness and arguments with Ziel), he is shown to have a dark side. This is shown whenever anyone try to bring up his past that involves him killing Koriko, Ziel's former lover. The mere mention of his past is enough to make Kuro who is usually nonchalant to become aggressive. He views himself as a monster, a fact that he dislikes, which caused him to refuse finding out more about his own race as it'll prove further how much of a monster he and his siblings are. He also refuse to turn any humans into devils to make them his subclass, saying that they probably didn't want to become devils, and that devils shouldn't even exist. Ziel's straightforwardness and sincerity started to influence Kuro, though he always hides it by feigning being uninterested and lazy as always. He also prides himself in his cat form, often referring himself as a cute pet or super cute cat and such. Powers and Abilities Transformation: Kuro can change into a black cat and into his human form at will. He can also speak when he is in his cat form. It is later revealed that he can turn into a giant lion, though Kuro states that it took huge amount of energy to change into his lion form. Claws: He can extend his nails into long, sharp black claws, easily able to cut and skewer people and other devils. Speed and Flight: He is shown to have incredible speed and can jump high very easily, also shown that he is able to fly. Endurance: Since he is immortal, he can't die. But, he heals very quickly and he was still able to fight even when he was stabbed through with a sword and still stood protecting Ziel when she was being slashed at back and forth by knives. Inner Power: When his control of his power was gone, he was much more faster, powerful, and ruthless; also unaware of what he is doing. Jacket Tails: He can harden, move and use the tails at the end of his jacket to fight. From this jacket, he can also produces black spikes that stabs through his enemies. Stats * Strength: '''6/10 * '''Tactics: '''5/10 * '''Cooperativeness: '''2/10 * '''Mental: '''3/10 * '''Appearance: '''8/10 * '''Soothing: '''10/10 Quotes * ''"You'll...be the death of me." ''(To Ziel after being stabbed to protect Ziel) * ''"I'm just your friendly neighborhood devil." ''(To Ziel) * ''"Demons are soo cruel...Meanie!" ''(To Ziel) * ''"Yes mommy..." ''(Kuro teasing Ziel) * ''"Where's Ziel?" '(Kuro to the employees, mad that he was apart from Ziel, putting her in danger) * ''"I have...lots...of them. But...I...can't tell you. Some things you shouldn't know. Some things...could kill you." ''(To Ziel after she asked if he had anymore secrets) Trivia * "Kuro" (クロ) literally translates into "black", Ziel named him so due to his black fur when he is in cat form. * His most precious item is a cat bell given to him by Ziel. * His favorite food is instant ramen and potato chips (with consommé flavor). * His favorite drink is cola. * His favorite ice cream flavor is cookies and cream. * He dislikes the sound of the alarm clock and the vacuum cleaner. * His hobbies are playing video games and looking for a comfortable pillow. * His favorite color is black. * His catch phrases are 「めんどくせー」 (mendokusē) which roughly translates into "what a pain" and 「向き合えねぇ」 (mukiaenē) which roughly translates into "can't face it". * He hates vanilla ice cream. * Aside from Ziel, he likes to give and calls the other Demons with nicknames instead of calling them by their names. * His star-sign is Capricorn. * Ziel thinks that Kuro's strongest point is he always accompanies Ziel whenever she is eating as Ziel feels lonely when eating alone, while his weak point and the one thing Ziel wants to change is Kuro always eats potato chips while playing games because the oil gets all over the place. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Devil Wyverns Category:Devils